


Taking Aim

by GhostOfDorothyStreet



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I needed to write something that didn't make me sad, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfDorothyStreet/pseuds/GhostOfDorothyStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no logical reason for a funfair game to be this hard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Aim

The funfair hadn't been quite as terrifying as Carlos had expected.

Though in fairness he had avoided the house of mirrors, which people were exiting with their bodies warped and twisted, limbs lengthened or torsos squashed. He had also avoided the ghost train, which people didn't seem to be leaving at all. He didn't even want to look too long at the tent near the Ferris wheel that was emitting a low buzzing noise, and which seemed to be turning the air around it ice cold.

Normally those things would have warranted further investigation, an exhaustive bank of tests, but this was his day off and at that moment science could take a back seat to the task at hand.

The task in question being him trying to win a stuffed animal for Cecil.

He’d been stood at the stall for about fifteen minutes, Maybe it was a dumb, teenager-ish sort of thing to do, but honestly, Cecil made him feel more like a dumb teenager in love than he ever had when he was actually a teenager. He hadn't quite reached the point of scribbling “Mr Carlos Palmer” on his notepads, but he’d be lying to himself if he pretended he wasn't close to that.

The point was, Cecil liked cute fuzzy things, Carlos liked seeing Cecil happy, so dammit he was going to get one of the cute fuzzy things.

This should be easy, he was a scientist for crying out loud, and the principle behind the game wasn't exactly complicated. Still, he was on his last ball, and despite his best efforts he had yet to knock down a single one of the bottles stacked at the back of the stall. Teddy Williams, who was running the stall, kept clucking his tongue in a faux sympathetic gesture, barely disguised mirth dancing in his eyes.

It wasn't helping matters.

Carlos turned the ball over in his hand, narrowing his eyes as he ran through his mental calculations one more time. Maybe he just needed to adjust the angle a little, get some more height.

He was still deep in thought when something small and hard whizzed past his left ear, causing the whole tower of bottles to collapse with a clatter. Carlos stared dumbly at the ball in his hand for a moment, before his mind caught up with the situation and registered that whatever had happened, he hadn't somehow caused it.

Teddy Williams’ quietly mocking expression morphed into one that looked mildly impressed.

“Not bad, Ceec, not bad.”

Carlos broke out of his daze and turned around, coming face to face with his boyfriend, arm still outstretched and a triumphant grin on his face.

He couldn't help breaking into a smile himself; it made sense when he thought about it. Carlos may have known how to aim perfectly in theory – the forces in action, the trajectory needed – but Cecil had _Night Vale_ aim. The kind of throwing accuracy that came from growing up in an environment where your day to day survival occasionally necessitated hurling a rock at something and hoping it both went down and stayed down.

Cecil stepped up close to Carlos, wrapping his arms around him from behind and resting his chin on Carlos’ shoulder.

“What do I win, Teddy?”

“Anythin’ from the top row, take your pick,” said Teddy, waving his hand at a number of large stuffed animals, not all of which Carlos recognised and several of which seemed to have a few extra limbs.

“Oh I think Carlos should choose,” said Cecil, pressing a kiss to Carlos’s cheek, “I won it for him after all.”

And that was how Carlos ended up walking home with four of the tentacles of a large, purple, stuffed octopus draped around his shoulders, and his boyfriend snuggled up to his side.


End file.
